


Crush

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's for <a href="http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/"><b>peroxidepirate</b></a> who wanted somebody falling for Giles in S7 or later. I tried thinking of something with an existing character, but couldn't make it work. So it's an OC. Hey, whatever's necessary to give Giles some love. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for [](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/profile)[**peroxidepirate**](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/) who wanted somebody falling for Giles in S7 or later. I tried thinking of something with an existing character, but couldn't make it work. So it's an OC. Hey, whatever's necessary to give Giles some love. :)

Mr. Giles wasn't around much. The word was that he'd gone into semi-retirement.

However, Natalie looked forward to those few times he had come in. She'd just turned 42 when she'd discovered her powers. Being a Slayer beat being a librarian and shelving books all day.

So, yes, she looked forward to Mr. Giles' visits. She could talk to him in a way she couldn't with the younger girls. He was intelligent, funny, charming, and had an adorable smile.

Who was she kidding? She was crushing on him like an obsessed schoolgirl.

Next time, she vowed, she'd ask him out.


End file.
